Friends Forever, Right?
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: Ronnie and Andy are sitting, just hanging out. Andy makes fun of Ronnie and instigates a tickle war. I wonder where it will lead? WARNING! MxM pairing, Ronnie/Andy, Randy. Don't like it, please don't read and give me flames if you don't approve. XD Enjoy. Why is there no smut genre...? /.\


**Friends Forever, Right?**

**Ronnie and Andy  
Ronnie is 17 and Andy is 16**

**Ronnie went to prison for 2 years because he was at the murder scene but only was arrested for being there and being high. Ronnie went when he was 14 and got out when he was 16. He had to see his parol officer until he was 21. Won't be like any dialogue, just smut, pure and simple. XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim any mentioned characters, books, songs, or anything else I could get copyrighted for. All rights belong to the respected parties involved in the creation of the aforementioned disclaimed subjects. **

**ONE SHOT!**

Ronnie and Andy were sitting on Ronnie's bed. They were talking about an actor in the TV show they were watching. They'd seen him in Supernatural and House.

Ronnie was messing around on his iPod and Andy was laughing at him for joining the ranks of loserdom by reading fanfictions.

"What are you reading now?"

Ronnie looked up, his pupils dilating as they adjusted to not being focused on the luminescent screen.

"Whaat...?"

Andy laughed and revoiced his question.

"Oh damn haha, well this book," Ronnie held up _Vampire Taxonomy by Mereidith Woerner_," has different sections about different types of vampires. Vladimir Tod is mentioned in here, so I'm reading Vlad Tod fanfictions."

Ronnie gave Andy a goofy grin.

"Dork to the max. And I'm the one with countless batman figures and 3 batman tattoos."

Ronnie threw the vampire book at his best friend and hit him in the shoulder. Andy launched at Ronnie and began to tickle him. Ronnie was gasping for air and begging for Andy to stop. Andy was straddling Ronnie and continued to tickle him.

Ronnie rolled over so that he could pin Andy's arms up over his head. He trapped both of Andy's wrist with one hand and began to tickle him back. Andy screamed and arched his back in an attempt to get away from the tickling. Instead of keeping the tickle war going, Andy's movement had ground their hips together. Both stopped moving. Andy looked up at Ronnie, whose eyes had grown wide.

Before Andy could say anything, Ronnie had pressed his lips to Andy's. Despite himself, Andy moaned at the contact. Ronnie licked Andy's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Andy complied. He let Ronnie's tongue explore his mouth. Ronnie tasted like forbidden passion fruit. Andy loved it.

After a few moments of the kissing, Andy deepened the kiss by pushing up towards Ronnie. They sat up and Ronnie held Andy's hips against his. The room seemed to be getting hotter and Ronnie tugged at the bottom of Andy's t-shirt. Andy broke the kiss so that his short could be removed. As soon as it was over his head, his lips were on Ronnie's neck, biting at his Adam's apple. Andy slowly started to move his hard on against Ronnie. Ronnie let his head fall back and his hands began to explore Andy's lean and taut torso.

Andy pulled Ronnie's shirt up and over his head. It was discarded onto the floor, soon followed by their skinny jeans. They were left in only their underclothes. Ronnie was laying on Andy, palming his incredible length through the cotton. There was a wet spot from precum. Andy was breathing heavy as Ronnie made a hickey at the base of his slender neck.

Ronnie began to nibble on Andy's nipple, causing it to harden further and deepen in colour. His hand found its way into Andy's underwear. He grasped Andy's member, eliciting a delicious moan to escape from his lips. Ronnie smiled while still biting on Andy's nipple. He began to stroke Andy, making the latter buck his hips up. Ronnie sat up and tugged Andy's boxer-briefs off. They joined the rest of the clothes in the messy heap on the floor.

Ronnie trailed kisses down Andy's stomach. He stopped at his belly button and flicked his tongue out. Andy gasped. He kept trailing taunting kisses down to Andy's hips. He kissed the tip of Andy's dick before gently nibbling.

"Aaah... Fu...fuck.."

Ronnie took as much of Andy's considerable length as he could. He began to move his head up and down, causing Andy to groan. After a few moments of it, Ronnie's fingers had moved from gently massaging his balls to circling Andy's tight entrance. He took all of Andy in his mouth as he shoved two fingers into him. Andy shouted, both in pain and pleasure.

Ronnie began to scissor his fingers, preparing Andy. He'd waited so long, he could barely believe he was about to make love to the man he'd loved since the moment he met him.

Ronnie stopped going down on Andy to kiss him. Andy blushed at first, slightly embarrassed at being able to taste himself on Ronnie. That didn't last long before he was kissing Ronnie heatedly.

Ronnie pulled his fingers from Andy and leaned over to the bedside table to get a bottle of lube. He pushed his own boxer-briefs down an threw them to the floor. He stroked himself a few times before snapping open the bottle lid. He never took his eyes away from Andy's. Andy was gnawing on his lip, anxious to feel Ronnie inside him. His legs were on either side of Ronnie's hips. Ronnie poured a little lube onto his monster and stroked himself again. He used the excess to get Andy prepared better. He positioned himself at Andy's entrance.

"Do you trust me?"

Andy nodded, but threw his head back with a sharp gasp as Ronnie entered him. The pain was beautiful. Ronnie didn't move for a moment so Andy could adjust.

Andy slowly moved his hips up so as to tell Ronnie he was ready for more. Ronnie pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into him. He'd set the pace with that thrust alone. They went hard and fast. Andy was dragging his nails down Ronnie's hard back, and he didn't know if he'd drawn blood or if it was merely sweat. He was too lost in passion to comprehend anything besides the glorious feeling of Ronnie inside of him.

Ronnie pulled out and flipped Andy onto his hands and knees. He pushed Andy's shoulders down and left his tight ass high in the air. Ronnie slapped him before entering him again. Andy cried out in ecstasy. A few moments later, Andy was rocking his hips back to meet Ronnie's thrusts. They were both sweating and moaning. They were on the edge. They came at the same time, shouting each others names.

They collapsed onto the bed, chests heaving and hair sticking to their foreheads. Ronnie pulled himself out of Andy and laid beside him. Andy's eyelids looked heavy. Ronnie gave him a slow, sweet kiss before grabbing a blanket and covering them both.

"Andy?"

"Hm?"

"Best friends?"

"Forever and always."

Andy smiled at Ronnie and the newfound lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

**Woot! I'm proud of this one shot. It turned out the way I wanted ^.^ review please? **


End file.
